The present invention relates to a pipe joint which is used to connect the respective end portions of two pipes with each other.
Conventionally, as a pipe joint of the above type, there are known various pipe joints. Also, generally, there are used many pipe joints each having a two-division structure in which a short cylinder having an inside diameter slightly larger than the outside diameter of pipes to be connected is divided into two parts in the axial direction thereof. For example, there is often used a pipe joint having such a two-division structure as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14. The pipe joint (J) of this structure consists of two metal members each of which includes a joint main body 01 formed of a thick metal plate in a semi-circular shape, two thick metal flat plates 02, 02 respectively welded to the two end portions of the joint main body 01 in such a manner that they project outwardly, and connecting holes 03 respectively formed in the two thick metal plates 02, 02. In the pipe joint (J), removal preventing projections 04 are welded to the inner surface of the joint main body 01. In operation, the respective end portions of two pipes (H), (H) to be connected are butted against each other, the two metal member main bodies 01, 01 are butted against each other after the two outer peripheral portions of the two pipes are wrapped with a sheet packing 07, and, as shown by virtual lines in FIG. 13, the two opposing metal flat plates 02, 02 are tightened by bolts 05 and nuts 06 through the connecting holes 03.
However, the conventional pipe joint (J) has several problems to be solved. First, since the inside diameter of the joint main body 01 must be matched to various kinds of the diameters (in particular, the outside diameters) of the pipes (H) to be connected, it is necessary to prepare various kinds of pipe joints. Second, because the metal flat plates 02, 02 must be connected to the two end portions of the joint main body 01 by use of welding means, it takes time and labor to manufacture the pipe joint (J). Third, as the joint main body 01 and metal flat plates 02 must be welded to each other in such a manner that they intersect each other accurately perpendicularly, skill is required. Fourth, since these two members are connected together by use of the welding means, it is necessary to use a thick metal plate having such a thickness that can prevent occurrence of welding distortion in the material of the joint main body 01, with the result that the whole pipe joint (J) is heavy in weight.